Smile
by Rose Garden Fairytale
Summary: After dating for two years Remus finds Sirius snogging another girl in the common room.  Lily finds out James has been cheating on her as well.  At the Yule Ball Lily and Remus begin to hang out and from there love blooms.


This story is written for the Yule Ball challenge by Padfoot and Prongs Inc.

Pairings: LilyXRemus, mentioned LilyXJames and RemusXSirius

Song: Smile by Avril Lavigne

Summary: After dating for two years Remus finds Sirius snogging another girl in the common room. Lily finds out James has been cheating on her as well. At the Yule Ball Lily and Remus begin to hang out and from there love blooms.

* * *

><p>Remus walked into the Common Room a few hours before the Yule Ball to find Sirius snogging a girl on the couch. "You bastard! After two years of complete loyalty to me you repay me by snogging a girl the day of the ball! I hate you Sirius!" Remus yelled at him before storming up to their dorm.<p>

"What did you expect from me? You've been distant for the last few months. I got lonely. You've known me for seven years, Remus. You should know what I'm like with girls by now," Sirius replied after following him into the dorm.

"Did you ever even give a shit about me or our relationship? Or was that all a joke to you? Did you ever think that I actually had feelings for you?" Remus asked before heading into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>But you don't really give a shit<br>you don't let it go let it go with it  
>'cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll<em>

Remus entered the ball alone it had opened a half hour ago, but he felt no need to be there on time. What's the point when you find out that your date/boyfriend of two years has been cheating on you for the last couple of months? He scanned the room and by habit found Sirius and James. Sirius was talking to a bunch of girls with James.

Remus turned away and headed over to a table where he found Lily sitting at a table with her head in her hands. "Lily you alright?" Remus asked.

"No, I just found out James was cheating on me," Lily said while grabbing onto the front of her best friend's shirt.

"Sh, Lily it'll be all right, I promise. Come on let's go dance," Remus said while pulling Lily to the dance floor.

_You said "Hey,  
>What's your name?"<br>It took one look  
>and now I'm not the same<br>Yeah you said "Hey."  
>And since that day<br>you stole my heart  
>and you're the one to blame<em>

after dancing to the first couple of songs and listening to Remus Lily began to forget about James and what he did. Lily began to smile and talk to Remus which caused Remus to smile as well. Remus slowly began to feel better and began to realize that he only ever felt this happy when around Lily.

_Yeah  
>and that's why I smile<br>It's been a while  
>since every day and everything has<br>felt this right  
>and now you're turning all around<br>and suddenly you're all I need  
>The reason why I smile<br>_

"I'm out of breathe, Remus," Lily said, "Can we go sit down for a while?"

"Sure, Lils, whatever you want. I'll go get us some drinks and will be right back," Remus replied after leaving her at the table they had previously occupied.

_Last night I blacked out I think  
>What did you, what did you put in my drink?<br>I remember making out and then, oh, oh  
>I woke up with a new tattoo<br>your name was on me and my name was on you  
>I will do it all over again<em>

Hours later Lily found herself dancing with Remus to every song, even the fast ones that neither of them liked. She had never felt as free as this in her life. A part of her suspected that Remus had spiked her drink, but she ignored it. Without realizing what she was doing she leaned over to Remus and kissed him. After getting over the initial shock Remus kissed her back. Neither noticed James and Sirius staring at them from where they had been dancing with two girls.

_Yeah  
>and that's why I smile<br>It's been a while  
>since every day and everything has<br>felt this right  
>and now you're turning all around<em>  
><em>and suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why I smile_

As the two spun around the room dancing they realized that nothing else mattered besides the two of them and that moment of time. Lily thought about it and realized that she was always able to count on Remus when she was upset about or with Petunia, Snape, and James. Remus was the reason why she smiled.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<br>I do what I want when I feel like it  
>All I wanna do is lose control<em>

James and Sirius were annoyed once Remus and Lily walked off the dance floor. They approached them yelling, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" (Sirius) "What the hell, Lily?" (James)

"Do you really expect me to still be your girlfriend when you've been cheating on me James? I was right when I was saying that you are a rotten toe rag. And you know what Potter if I feel like kissing Remus or any other guy I will because you know what you don't own me," Lily replied before slapping James and walking out of the Great Hall.

"Remus?" Sirius asked before Remus punched him and headed out of the Hall following Lily.

Yeah  
>and that's why I smile<br>It's been a while  
>since every day and everything has<br>felt this right  
>and now you're turning all around<br>and suddenly you're all I need  
>The reason why I smile<p>

"Lily are you all right?" Remus asked after finding her in the courtyard.

"Yeah I'm fine, you would not believe how good it felt to slap James," Lily said before smiling through her tears.

"I think I would. Considering I just punched Sirius," Remus replied, "You know what I think Lily?"

"No, Remus, I don't," Lily responded.

"I know we deserve better than them. We deserve to be with someone who makes us happy someone who makes us smile, and that's why Lily if you'll take me I would like to be your boyfriend," Remus told her.

"Of course Remus," Lily responded before kissing him.

* * *

><p>I just want to point out that I do not hate either Sirius or James, and that two of my favorite couples are SiriusXRemus and JamesXLily. I just wrote the story this way because of the way the song is.<p>

Did anyone catch the reference to another of Avril's songs? If you didn't it's when James confronts Lily and says: "**What the hell**, Lily?"


End file.
